Ever since printing devices became available on networks rather than on one's desk, users have long sought easy connections and configurations with these devices. With the advent of WiFi came the desire to print to any printer one could see. For example, if a person is having coffee in a coffee shop and wants to print to a printer in the room, the process for doing so is complicated. In order to use such a printer, the user's device (e.g., a laptop or a cell phone) must be configured to work with a printer. Also, the user's device must be able to communicate with the printer. If the printer is on a network, the user's device must be able to communicate with the printer on the network. A WiFi access code may be required to access the network the printer is on. More importantly, however, are the security issues associated with sending a document to a publically available printer. Such a person is not going to be comfortable using a printer if there is a possibility that the document being printed may be obtained by other parties.